Sangrado
by Skyscraperym
Summary: El tiempo paso, pero los sentimientos se mantuvieron ahí. Solo faltaba un pequeño empujón y quién mejor que el destino para darlo. (one-short) Relatado del punto de vista de Kate.


**Sangrado**

_**Tal y como una herida de la cual fluye un continuo sangrado, por mucho que intentas detener la hemorragia parece que nunca se va a parar. La curas, la tapas, la presionas, pero su cauce solo parece aumentar. Entonces dejas el pañuelo mantenido en el punto, el cual toma un color rojizo, el cual se va oscureciendo hasta que el color es casi vino. Respiras con tranquilidad, cayendo en la cuenta de que se ha detenido, la herida ya está cerrada.**___

Elevo la vista y lo veo, recuerdos vienen a mi mente, cierro los ojos un segundo, respiró, esta como lo recordaba. Me niego a sonreír, entonces lo veo cruzar la calle, sin importar que los coches puedan atropellarle, mirándome con esa sonrisa encantadora, esa sonrisa que un día me enamoro. Antes de hablar me detengo un segundo en observar su mirada y no me defrauda, la encuentro del mismo modo en como la deje, rota, vacía, sin brillo. Me replanteo en sí seguirá de ese tono, por mi o habrán más personas que le hecho daño. Pienso en lo doloroso que fue aquel momento para ambos, pero pienso en todos los aspectos positivos que me dejaron esa separación. Sonrió. Veo como su mirada baja rápida a mis labios, observando mi gesto, el movimiento de mis facciones. Solo en ese instante, veo el brillo, un brillo rápido, corto, pero significativo, al menos para mí.

_**Entonces piensas en quitar el pañuelo, lo intentas separar, te tensas solo al pensar en que volverá a sangrar. Lo haces lento, lo haces suave, pero la tela se pega a la herida. Sabes que al separarla volverás a abrir una brecha, una brecha a la cual te niegas. Intentas evitar ese sangrado porque sabes que será como el anterior, quizás más doloroso.**___

Quiero hablarle, quiero comentarle lo positiva que está siendo mi vida, pero no lo merece, no nos los merecemos. Pienso en empezar a andar, en dejar que me siga, en no detener nunca mi paso hasta llegar a un lugar seguro. Pero sé que no me dejará, me detendrá, solo porque lo necesita, ambos lo necesitamos, tan solo unos minutos, unos minutos juntos, un nosotros. Tiende su mano y dudo en tomarla.

_**Piensas en dejar el pañuelo en ese punto hasta que por sí solo caiga, pero no sabes cuánto tardará o en la infección que podrá crear en la herida.**___

Dudo, sé que es un simple saludo pero para mí no lo es, para él tampoco, las manos lo significan todo. Tan solo un roce nos ponía alerta, tengo miedo de sentir lo mismo que antes, la suavidad de sus dedos merodeando por mis dedos. Recuerdo todas esas caricias de manos fugases, tiernos roces de enamorados a escondidas, secretos. Otro recuerdo más, como los secretos envenenan desde lo más hondo de un ser, como lo destruyen por completo, como nos separaron, como tornaron de oscuridad ese brillante azul.

_**Te aventuras a sufrir, pero solo por qué piensas, porque sabes que al separar la tela sangrara pero lo taparas, lo limpiaras y lo cuidarás de mejor modo. Hasta que solo quede la cicatriz de lo que un día fue un dolor, un mal trago, un mal momento.**___

Estrecho su mano y me aventuro a lo desconocido. Siento la suavidad, me detengo a disfrutar un segundo del momento, pero no sin mantenerme alerta, con miedo. Pienso en el futuro, en lo que este pequeño reencuentro podrá ocasionar en nosotros. La vida es un subir y un bajar de sensaciones y sentimientos, si no te aventuras nunca sabrás lo que es el sentimiento de sufrir, pero tampoco el de felicidad. Vuelvo la mirada de nuestras manos a sus ojos y el brillo vuelve, vivo, nuevo. No puedo evitarlo, sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo que no me permitía hacer, como solo lo podía hacer en su compañía.

-¿Te apetece tomar un café?

Solo un café, pequeños detalles que esclarecen muchas cosas. Cosas insignificantes que para mucho son simples cosas, bebidas, manos, para personas como yo, personas como él que vivimos de los pequeños detalles, de las pequeñas aventuras de la vida, lo son todo. Cada minuto, cada segundo cuenta y no estoy dispuesta a perder uno más de mi tiempo aquí parada.

-Vale, con dos terrones de azúcar con vainilla.

-¿Cómo sino?


End file.
